


[podfic] Ya l'Ontario dans l'cul aussi

by Annapods



Series: Accents checks [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, soft, three (well two but) francophone boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Alexandre is not entirely sure how he got roped into Luc and Josh's movie night.00:30:09 :: Written byShihadchik.
Relationships: Josh Anderson/Pierre-Luc Dubois/Alexandre Texier
Series: Accents checks [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] Ya l'Ontario dans l'cul aussi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ya l'Ontario dans l'cul aussi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677505) by [shihadchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfyalontariodanslculaussi):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dLPoVOWiZtmZiPEsdSbE7m8Zk-VPc4ay):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was recorded for my 2020 English and French accent check.  
Thanks to Shihadchik for writing this for me <3

**Content notes:**  
A beer or two, that’s all. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ya l'Ontario dans l'cul aussi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677505) by [shihadchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick)


End file.
